Twisted Family
by Maskedgoddess
Summary: Rogue's mysterious family will be revealed and her ties to them may just help her survive, or not. With rare bloods types and furry brothers popping up, its hard to keep things straight.
1. Chapter 1:Fair enough

Rogue ran heavily, jumping over obstacles or knocking things aside. Her breathe came heavy. She felt her muscles burning and wondered how much more of this she could take. "Not Much" she thought as her foot caught on a crate she was leaping over. Landing in a rough roll, she lamented the bruises that would be down her back tomorrow.

Pushing forward, despite the aches and exhaustion, she scanned for the fuzzy one or any of her other teammates. Emerging from the cramped alley, she sighed relieved. Small areas weren't very strategically sound. Spotting Scott and Jean at the end of the street she slowed and relaxed. A grin threatened to spread across her face before she schooled her features back into her "Southern-sass" expression. "Cy-"

CRASH!

Rogue was slammed into the brick wall by the robot that had been chasing her. Her head rang and her confused perception shower a startled, still pair of xmen and a giant robot arm pulling back to smash her head like a watermelon. Her eyes widened in fear, then she closed them, waiting for the pain to hit.

"That's it. This session is over." A voice from a staticky speaker announced. The robot pinning Rogue to the wall immediately disappeared, making her slide down the wall. The warehouse district simulation faded into the Danger Rooms' shiny metal walls and five Xmen staring around confused.

Kitty spotted Rogue slumped against the wall across the immense room and grabbed Kurts' tail before pointing to her direction. Kurts' eyebrows knit immediately. Almost simultaneously, he Bamfed to her side, Kitty holding on for dear life. The frantic pair crowded in around the slumped Rogue along with the concerned, slightly guilty, couple already at her side.

The pneumonic hiss of the door sliding open, followed by heavy Clunk-clunk-Clunk of footsteps sounded as Wolverine walked in, looking as ferocious as always. Hid pace was faster than normal, but not an outright run.

Give 'er some air!" He snarled as her arrived. Ignoring his own order, he squatted down and peered at Rogue's face. Seeing her dilated eyes, he said quietly, "Stripes, how you feeling?" She squinted before asking "Logan…?" Confusion clear on her face. Wolverines' eyes hardened before he muttered to Kurt "You better taker her to the medic area now, I'll be there in a few." Before he turned to Scott"You and me are gonna have a talk about flirting while your teammate is in danger, later." He turned on heel and stomped out.

BAMF!

"Your gonna need to take it easy for a few days. No driving. That concussion's gonna throw off your depth perception for a few days." Mr. McCoy looked at her kindly, "No joyriding and some good sleep will get you fixed up in no time." Rogue groaned.

Even the thought of sleep disturbed her, after so many nightmares, but the Doc' didn't need to know that. He chuckled over her apparent disappointment with her extended recover time. "For now, lie down and take these pills. There's a good girl." Rogue glared for a second at the sugary tone before the strong medication kicked in. Her lids drooped shut.

Kurt, who sat quietly fidgeting in the corner throughout the examination, crossed to sit by the hospital bed. He reached for her hand, stopped halfway there, and slowly retracted it, resuming his fidgeting as he watched Rogue desolately.

A gruff-voice at the door asked for entrance. Hank ushered Logan in, updating him on Rogues condition as he led the way to her bed. "It's a minor concussion but she'll have to be excused from the Danger Room simulations for at least a week-"He cut off as he walked in on the scene before him.

The grief- stricken German was totally foreign from the fuzzy elf he normally saw. Wolverine took in the scene for a moment as well, before he stepped forward and grunted. "Elf, what are you still doing here? Don't you have a video game to go play or something?" Kurt turned and glared unexpectantly.

"She's my scheister! I can visit her in the hospital all I want. What es your excuse?!" He snarled defensively. His worry overcoming his normally cheery personality. Wolverine just raised an eyebrow before setting into the seat next to him.

"Fair enough."


	2. Chapter 2: Collision

Her pounding head brought her from the deepest most restful sleep she's had in weeks. Rogue slowly pushed her hesitant eyelids open. The sight that met her had her barely controlling her giggles. A gentle smile spread across her face as she looked over to find both Logan and Kurt slumped over in their sleep. Logans' legs plopped up on the edge of the bed as he slouched in to his seat, and Kurt curled up into a ball, his tail itching his cheek.

"Honestly, ya'd think Ah was dyin'."

Kurt shot up at the sound of her voice gibbering concernedly alternatively in German and English. Logan subtly stretched his neck as an excuse to check Rogue over, making sure she was all in one piece.

"Ah'm fine Kurt." She looked over critically at the blue one, before shifting her gaze to the Wolverine. "Logan." Sweeping her legs over the side of the bed, she stood, then abruptly wavered on her feet. Kurt grabbed her around her safely-covered waist and replied, "Fine, huh?" Rogue leaned weakly against his shoulder for a bit "Yea, fahne." Her cheeks blossomed crimson.

Logan awkwardly straightened from the crouch he fell into when she began to fall. Looking at the siblings before him, they really had become closer. Logan wasn't sure what to think of the whole "siblings" thing at first, but after seeing this new protective side of Kurt, he approved. Kurt would be a good brother for Rogue, and he seemed to know how to handle her sass just fine. Logans' mind eased before he began lecturing Rogue about relaxing in the middle of battle as the overprotective boys escorted her to her room to get dressed.

Leaving her in the smothering custody of a relieved Kitty, Logan decided to go get the Rogue some books from the library. She wouldn't be doing much else but reading for some days. He'd never admit he got them of course. He'll just leave them on her bed. She'll assume Storm or the Professor got them for her, he rationalized.

After porting away to hurriedly get dressed himself. Kurt bamfed back in record time to demand Rogue ride with Kitty and him to school. He wasn't letting her out of his sight until she was healed up. Rogue figured as much and kept her complaints about Kitty's driving skills to a minimum.

Rogue began to be truly irritated by the over-concern of those around her at breakfast. When she walked in, the noisy, energy-filled kitchen quieted. Everyone was looking at her . Scott looked like he was about to throw up from guilt. He and Jean pulled her aside to privately apologize for not paying more attention. She grunted that it was her fault to and not to take the blame for things they couldn't help before she slid back into the kitchen.

The stares turned away as soon as she glared at them and slowly conversation started to bubble forth once again. Relieved to no longer be the center of attention again, she reached for a bagel gratefully. She couldn't drink coffee with her meds so she settled happily for some good ol' sweet tea. When the rambunctious teens around her began to play Frisbee with the pancakes, she sighed in relief for the return to normalcy. Silence in a household this large was really disturbing. As a pancake flew by her head, she excused herself and dragged Kitty and Kurt off toward the garage.

"C'mon! Were gonna be late!" Dodging muffins and pancakes alike, the trio escaped down the hall, skidded around a brewing brawl between Tabitha and Amara. Kurt exclaimed "Vhat vas **that** about?!?" Kitty giggled and responded "Tabitha's hairspray is flammable, you connect the dots." Rogue groaned as she looked at her watch, "We're _really_ gonna be late if you two don't hurry up!" as they speed-marched out into half-empty garage.

Kitty jingled her keys and smiled. "I've been wanting to drive for a loooong time." She winked and the siblings groaned, suddenly very scared of this peppy teenage girl. Sliding in reluctantly, but quickly, they threw their bags around and Rogue,with a half-terrorfied glance at Kitty, buckled up. Kitty aligned the mirror, and Kurt caught that glint in her eye. "oh no. No, no, no, no! Kitty! You promised!" Kitty just smirked before she pressed her foot on the gas. The car shot out of the garage with a feral roar (or a strangled scream from its riders, depending on who you ask).

Kitty had almost a split-personality when it came to driving. All the wild in her comes out in one go when she steps behind the wheel. It was an infamous fact around the institute, thus Rogue normally drove the trip to school. Rogue held tightly onto the door handle from the backseat. She could hear Kurt in front of her mumbling prayers. Just another day at the institute.

To take her mind off the speed at which their vehicle was travelling, Rogue scoffed "How much ya wanna bet Amara and Tabitha are best friends by the time they get to school?" Kurt's prayers halted before he looked back at her "I don't know. Amara has a lot of pride, and Tabitha's got a lot of temper." Rogue thought about it for a minute before she said "Five bucks they're over it by lunch."

Kurt whooped "You're on!" while bouncing in his seat. They both turned to look back at the street, just in time to see the 18-wheeler stop unexpectantly in front of them. As fast as they were going, they had less than a second before impact.

Kurt Bamfed instinctly, just as the first crunch sounded. The crash kept going faster than anyone could do anything about. Kitty ended up phasing somewhere in the area of the engine. Once the tragic half-second was over, Kitty pulled herself through the wreakage. She saw Kurt standing off to the side, scanning around. She walked over to him, "You alright?" Kurt glanced at her, gave her a quick once over, and seemed satisfied when he found no visible gaping wounds. "yea, yea. Im fine." He ran his hand through his hair. "Where's Rogue?"

Kitty's eyes widened, "You didn't get her when you ported?!" Kurt spun to her and shouted "There wasn't time! I thought you got her!" Suddenly, they turned both their horrorfied expression to the tangle of metal that once was a car. "She es still in there!" Kitty ran and phased, spying through the metal. She gasped.

Sure enough, Rogue was in there, and she was bleeding. A lot. Stifling her panic as best she could, she scanned her best friend for any broken bones. Seeing her skeleton seemed to be intact, she swiftly grabbed Rogues arm and pulled her out through the metal. Rogue flopped to the ground, half-supported by a panicking Kitty.

Kitty tried to support the limp Rogue as she turned to the ashen Kurt, "Take her to Mr. McCoy now! I'll stay for the police. Hurry! She lost a lot of blood in there!" Kurt grabbed Rogue and swung her up into his arms. Her pale skin was bone white against the red liquid that splattered most of her body. He ported directing into the medical wing and started shouting as loud as he could" Mr. McCoy! Help! It's Rogue! I need help NOW!"

A stunned Beast emerged from his office, sandwich in hand. "What seems to be the prob-" The sandwich fell as he rushed forward upon processing the scene in front of him. He started dictating orders to Kurt. Rogue had many cuts covering her body, some near many major arteries. He sent the boy to inform the professor immediately as he slipped on gloves. He set out to stitch the worst of them as fast as possible. He just hoped he was fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening Revelations

Mr. McCoy sighed and pinched his nose, trying to rid himself of a tension headache. Rogue was going to need a blood transfusion, but her blood type… It's so rare. As the beast stared at his screen of the only 15 donors within 50 miles, he scanned it desolately. What were the chances they could get one of the donors in before she went into shock?

Samantha Moody

Christopher Diamon

James Logan

Sarah Connell

Beasts eyes stuttered to a halt. James Logan. One of Wolverines aliases. What were the chances… but he had to try. He rushed to the phone and called the professor, the fastest way to reach Wolverine. After quickly explaining the situation he left Xavier to "call" Wolverine home from his errand, as fast as possible.

Beast really hoped his hunch was right. If not, Rogue could absorb Wolverines healing ability, but in her current state… nobody knows what her power might do. In such a desperate state, it might suck Wolverine dry. There is also that concussion to take into account. It could have effected her powers. It would be better, much better, if they could just do a normal blood transfusion.

As Logan rode back from his "errand" at the library, he watched the autumn leaves falling as he sailed past them. This really was his favorite time of year. He took a deep breathe; smelling the wet earth, the dying leaves, the gasoline and the smoke.

"Smoke?" He sniffed again. Just then, he heard Xaviers voice "Logan, you're needed at the mansion immediately. We had a situation in the medic area." As he drew closer to the smoke, he thought he knew what the "situation" might be. He put on a burst of speed as soon as he saw a over-emotional Kitty talking to a police officer and gesturing frantically to the crushed bit of metal next to her.

Hank tore through the X-men files. Finally he found Wolverines physical results. His breathe hitched, then escaped him in a rush. His hunch had been right. Logan DID have the matching blood type. Rogue should be fine in a few days. Some oddities formed in his mind though. Loose ends were knotting together and Hankl saw a rather strange picture coming together. What a rare blood type…

As Logan smashed snarling into the medic wings door, the doctor had to put his musings aside. Logan's nose was twitching and his eyes looked feral. He could smell her. Mr. McCoy instantly moved to calm the fearsome man in front of him. "How is she..?" He grunted out in a voice so deep it sounded like a threat. Mr. McCoy looked at him with sad eyes that expressed his hatred of the answer "She's pretty banged up, nothing broken, but she needs blood. Now."

Logan paused, confused, before he grunted out "I'll just touch her, it'll work faster." and pushed past Hank. Hank grabbed his elbow, halting him roughly before the curtain surrounding the hospital bed. Logan jerked, but the doctor wasn't about to let go. He swore an oath when he started practicing to do no harm, and that meant to BOTH of his patients.

"It would be faster, but it would probably kill you. I don't think you want that on Rogue's conscience do you? Rogue's body is in a desperate state, her power is unpredictable, but it's probably went into high defense, like the rest of her body. If you touch her now, it'll be 10 times more potent than her normal absorbtion." Hank started into Logans face seriously, "I will NOT let you give up your life for that when they are other ways!"

"Well Doc'! If you've got a better idea.."

Hank smirked , "As a matter of fact, I do. I called you here for another reason." Logan looked weary but seriously listened. "You have a very rare blood-type, and so does Rogue. All you need to do is donate some of your blood and she'll be bright as rain in a few days." Logans eyes widened a bit.

"Ohh." He complied with all of Beast's demands while they set up the blood machine. It conveniently took blood from him and put it directly into Rogue after going through a purifying filter. As the machine whirled in the background, Wolverine watched over Rogue, his eyebrows furrowed. Upon seeing her pallid face, his worry both eased and grew. He knew she was in one-piece, but she was so very pale and still. It frightened him.

After making sure the machine was doing its job, Hank fell back into his earlier thoughts. Small instances from the past ran through his mind: snippets of conversations, information from the Xmen files, a battle or two. His wild theory was gaining more evidence in his brain and he had the subject right before him.

Walking over, he asked to prick Logans finger to test his blood. "I just need to update the records and make sure your sugars are regular after donating." Logan barely noticed that Hank was speaking to him, let alone the prick of his finger. He was too wrapped up in his study of Rogue's unconscious face. As Hank walked to his office, he grabbed a cotton ball and grimaced before wiping a drop of blood from his floor, a reminant of Rogues messy arrival. His furry body slipped into his office as his brilliant mind slipped into this strange possibility.

Logan's mind was awash with activity behind his reactionless face. All of his students have grown on Logan in one way or another, but the Rogue. She was different from the rest. They always had a …connection. Something that linked them. He was protective of her, more so then the other girls, even though he knew she could handle herself. He saw her every accomplishment as his pride and her every failure as a disappointment that he would comfort her from in his own gruff way. He couldn't tell you how many times he ran her through Danger Room situations when he saw her about to burst emotionally. She understood that was his way, and it always took the edge off her steam.

As his mind churned his changing relationship, his eyes picked up Rogue's changing skin. Where her skin was priorly dotted with dark purple bruises there was now yellow-ish tinges barely recognizable from the rest of her skin. Her healthy looking skin. The pallor that so scared him had faded back into her normal creamy pale tone. As he watched, attentive to the world again, the yellow tinges faded more and more until they were nothing. Her eyes fluttered.

"Hank! Hank! She's wakin' up!" He hollered as he leading over her. Rogue's nose twitched, and her eyes fluttered again. Her lips moved and a sound so soft he wouldn't have heard it except for her improved senses came from between them "Lo-..gan?" Logan beamed.

"Yea, Stripes. It's me." Rogue's reluctant eyes slowly opened before her nose scrunched. "ya stink." She paused, sniffed again "Well, so do Ah." She looked around. "wha' happened?" Logan chuckled at her waking sentence, then his tone strengthened. "Kitty isn't going to be driving again this decade."

Rogue sighed, "Figures." Her eyes widened and she burst "Wha' time is it?" Logan looked at her strangely before checking the clock, "11:30." Rogue groaned. "Have Amara and Tabitha made up yet?" He stared at her blankly. "Ah've got money riding on t'is! It's still t'irty minutes until lunch!" He wanted to shake her. Her car just took on an 18-wheeler and she was worried about a bet?!? He laughed, gruffly and hoarsely. His worry crumbling away and relief over-running his system. He chuckled long and hard. Rogue stared at him uncomprehendingly, but then she saw the IV connecting the two and the thick lines in between his eyes ease. She smiled. He'd been worried 'bout her.

Hank watch her awakening from the edge of the curtain. Seeing the reunion was over, he walked in and said "you're a v_ery_ lucky girl Rogue." He curiously noted her lack of bruising. He scanned her stitches and saw the wounds were all but gone. "Very lucky." He took out his flashlight and shined it in her eyes. "Even the concussion is healed." He muttered under his breathe.

"Did you know you both have extraordanarily rare blood-types?" Logan nodded as Rogue looked vacantly at him. "Well, you do Rogue. There are only 15 people in the city with the same, and Logan happens to be one of them. Further more, the transfusion seemed to have temporaily transferred some of his powers to you as well. You're completely healed." Rogue smiled.

"I mus' have jus' used up my luck fa' the year." Hank smirked "Maybe just." and proceeded to turn off the equipment and unhooked the two. He filled out a note as he spoke, "Since your good as new, Im giving you a doctors note. You can be back to school in time for lunch." He ignored Rogue's groan and the stiffening of Logans neck. Rogue swung out of the bed and stood "Can Ah atleast take a showa'? I smell like gasoline and…" she trailed off, noting her still bloodied clothes and shuddered.

"I think that should be fine, Rogue." She gave one last smile at the pair of men and turned to walk away. Just as her hand touched the door, Hank spoke up again, "Ohh, you should probably know something before you leave." Two brunette heads swiveled his way and he chuckled at the reactions he was about to get.

"Rogue, Logan's your biological father."


End file.
